Hypnotized By Love
by Kurt Mad
Summary: A new mutant arrives in Bayville to open the music festival and to start a new life.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Wagner/ Nightcrawler & Mark Velvet/Cupid

All the following fictional characters belong to Marvel. The character Mark Velvet belongs to me and using this character should be discussed first with me only.

Hypnotized By Love

Chapter 1.

_"I'm lost in my heaven_

_I finally find my way to escape."_

_Negative_

When every system fails, there's only one thing that remains always. That small, but very important thing called "love".

People always say that, because they need something to believe in, and so do I. At least now, I guess.

Everything's changed since I'm here in Bayville. Everything I was fighting for has turned to dust, when I realized, what it is to be a mutant. My name is Mark and the only thing I have now is my music. It's always been my partner through my life and that's the reason that could probably protect me from myself.

It was 7 AM, when I was already trying to make my coffee machine work. I knew it was a special day for me here, in Bayville. I was the first to open the rock festival, so I was very nervous even though It wasn't my first time on the stage. I was afraid, afraid of that cold shadows tearing the sunlight and embracing the rooms of my empty apartment. It's not like I was nervous about the oncoming concert; it was my personal growing fear of loneliness. After a cup of coffee, I've decided to warm up before singing. It already became an essential part of every morning in my life. I've put on my headphones and turned the mp3 player on. Each morning I begin with the song by Negative - In My Heaven. It helps me to arrange all my emotions.

I got out of my apartment and could feel the spring air blowing in my face. In the morning tide of that weekend, the streets were absolutely empty and a nice walk in the park could probably help me to feel myself again. After 10 AM some people began to appear in my way. They were passing by like ghost in the sun and I was just staring at them through my sunglasses, as if they are some actors on the world stage. But this night the stage is mine. All these people are mine. I knew that right from the moment I came to that town and it was not because of my music.

When the night's spread its wings I could hear people scream and rattle from the backstage. I was ready to rock the Bayville. My bassist was warming up with the rest of the band, as suddenly I felt like someone is inside my mind.

"Is everything alright?" the bassist asked, staring at me.

"I guess I'm gust a little bit nervous about what is gonna happen." I sighed and took the bottle of water.

"Chill out man, it's gonna be awesome. Lots of people there waiting for us!" he smirked and returned to his bass.

The strange feeling disappeared so I've moved to the door to the stage. With the crowd screaming and the spotlight blinding me I've reached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thanks for coming here tonight! All I have, is one simple question…Are you ready to rock!" I screamed and put my hands in the air.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted and applauded in euphoria.

I was looking at them through my sunglasses and I could nearly feel every breath. My band began to play and I started to sing our first song.

In the middle of the concert, as I was singing the chorus, I knew it was the time. The music was louder and louder and the power was increasing. I took of my glasses, everyone was looking straight into my eyes. Every boy and girl were just in love with me, simple.

My mutant power affected each person in the crowd and I saw them gazing at me, as if I am the only person on the planet. At the end of the final song that strange feeling appeared in my head again. It was stronger than before, so I've turned off the microphone and leaved the stage really fast, I think. That feeling was bumping and growing in my head. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"I need to talk to you. Please, meet me at the backdoor…"

From that moment I thought that I'm going crazy. Without saying anything to my band I put my sunglasses back and ran out of the backstage, going directly to the exit. My head was hurting from the inside a bit, though the feeling's gone. As I ran through the backdoor I saw a man sitting in the wheelchair and a woman with red hair behind him.

"So you're here young man. I'm glad that you came." the man said with the voice of the psychologist.

"Who are you? And what exactly do you need from me!" I asked with a stupid impression on my face.

"My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a mutant, like you." he claimed, staring directly into my eyes.

"Oh..Well, so was that you in my head! I don't like that kind of tricks!" I said a bit irritated.

"Really? I don't think that people out there think the same" he smiled and moved closer. "All I want is you to control your powers, that's why I'm here. I suggest you to study with us in my School for Gifted Youngsters with other mutants, just like you."

I was really tired after the concert and I couldn't put my thoughts into the right direction.

"I..I really don't know what should I say.." I ribbed my neck and closed my eyes.

"You can think about my suggestion. I will know as soon as you're ready." he said, as suddenly the cloud of black smoke appeared. I stepped back a bit surprised and saw someone in that smoke. He was all blue and a little bit furry with a tale moving behind his back. I've never seen someone like him before, so I was shocked. I realized that he was a mutant, but still it was a bit strange for me. Despite the fact that he had a look of a demon, he looked at me with a funny smile on his pretty face. Oh...It was one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen.

"The concert was awesome! Can you sign your CD for me!" he asked, continue smiling like an idiot and handing me a CD with a marker.

"Well..Yeah. Why not." I giggled and took the CD. While I was signing it I realized, that probably it can be the last time I see that wonderful demon and his smile. Something dropped inside my chest at that moment.

"For you? And what's your name?" I asked with a great interest. I was nervous even more, than I was before going on the stage.

"Kurt! Kurt Wagner!" he shouted with a happily.

"Here you go." I handed the CD back and turned to the man in the wheelchair.

"Meine Gott! Thanks!" he said and disappeared in the smoke.

"Mr. Xavier, I accept your offer. At least I'm not losing anything."

I didn't know at that moment, whether it was a right decision, but I clearly knew that I would see my cute blue fan again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hypnotized By Love. Chapter 2.

After a few days staying in my apartment I've decided to move to Professor's house. I was motivated by the single thought, that I could see Kurt. When I arrived the Professor was waiting for me with the others in the lobby. He moved closer.

"Welcome. This is your new home. Kurt will show you your room." he smiled kindly and went away.

"Welcome! I hope you like here!" everybody shouted at the same time, so I was really pleased. They went away and I took a deep breath as the demon of my dreams came closer.

"H-hallo. Don't worry so much! You'll meet the others later… And now I'll port us to you room. Take my hand." he smiled offering me a hand. Everything collapsed inside of me as I took his soft hand.

"Alright…Let's go." I said as we were already in the room. I took a fast look around still holding his hand.

"So..Em..That is your room" he said looking at my hand. First I just couldn't get what exactly he wanted.

"Oh. Sorry for that." I freed my hand with a hope he won't see me blush. I sat on my bed and threw my bag in the corner of the room. I was in a bad mood as I was wondering about my future here. I lowered my head and closed my eyes though he couldn't see it because I always wear sunglasses.

"Is everything Ok? Can I help you?" the blue demon asked. I opened my eyes so I could see his beauty again. He was looking sincerely so I tried to smile with a stupid impression on my face.

"Well demon, you see it's all about my life. About my mutant powers. The help me sometimes but because of them I'm always alone." I sighed sadly while he came closer and sat near.

"Hey. What's so wrong about it?" he tried to cheer me up. "Maybe you should talk to Professor, that is the reason we're here, right?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Professor can help me to arrange my thoughts but he won't help me in not being alone. Each time I look into someone's eyes, that person became hypnotized as if he's in love with me. And he forget that next morning like nothing happened. Lots of people fell in love with me, but I never fell in love with someone as I didn't know, was it the true feeling or the power effect." I said heavily breathing and feeling his perfect odor.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you not being hypnotized! There're so many wonderful girls.." he smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You see…There's another problem. Being mutant is hard but that's not only about it." I smiled and stood up to take my bag.

"I'll show you something, if you want." I said and took the photo from the side pocket of my bag.

"Ja..Sure. If that will help." he looked at me surprised as I sat on the bed handing him a photo. It was an old photo of me and my previous band I played with.

"Wow! Is that you? You look different." he asked and took a sight at me. I was nervous so it was hot at the moment.

"Yeah..You see that guy right beside me?" I showed on the smiling guy with dark hair on the photo.

"I loved him. I loved him more than you can imagine, but a one bad day separated me from my dreams. He died in the accident, but that does not matter already." I said and sighed after looking at the photo.

"Oh…So you're..G-gay?" he asked staring at me like. I could see a teardrop moving down his cheek.

"Yes…It's really hard to be gay mutant. Don't worry about that, I won't do anything that you might not like" I smiled a bit and put the photo away.

"It's alright…Mark…Actually you're not the only gay mutant in that house…" he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Really? Who's that guy?" I asked being truly interested.

"M-me." he said very shy and lowered his head. He was crying and I was stuck in time. I curled my finger under his chin forcing his head up.

"Don't cry. Now you're not alone." I wiped his tears with my finger. I was afraid to do anything, but from now on I knew that I won't leave the demon alone. Never.

"Can you take of your sunglasses? For me?.." he asked and moved his hand to them. I pulled back a little.

"No, it's not a good idea. You'll be hypnotized right from the moment you see my eyes!" I claimed and took his hand. He smiled and pulled the sunglasses away really fast so I couldn't react.

"I know. I want to be hypnotized by you forever. And don't worry, I won't forget it tomorrow." he said, looking into my eyes as I could feel the energy going through them. My personal energy of love that affected the only person I fell in love with. He put his palm on my cheek and we merged in a kiss, as I could feel that we were both hypnotized. Hypnotized by love


End file.
